


Technologically Impaired

by Mustachebabs



Series: Silas Confidential [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Carmilla vs Technology.





	Technologically Impaired

“Hey Carm, would you text Perry and tell her we are on our way? I’m almost done here.” Laura’s voice came from the bathroom.

Looking away from her book, Carmilla stared at the device left behind on Laura’s bed. Without saying anything, her eyes drifted back to her book. About five minutes later, Laura came back into the room.

“Did you text Perry?” She asked, noticing Carmilla still reading her book and the unmoved phone still where she had left it. 

“No.” Carmilla said simply as she closed her book and stood up. “What’s the point if we are on our way? They’ll see us when we get there.”

With a huff, Laura shook her head as she grabbed her phone and they headed out the door.

—

They had a wonderful afternoon ice skating, despite the fact that Danny and Carmilla kept trying to outdo each other with tricks on the ice. Laura kept Perry and LaFontaine busy enough as she couldn’t figure out how to stay balanced without each of them at her side.

After they returned their skates, they got some drinks at the rink’s bar. 

“Let’s take a picture!” Laura proposed. “Here Carm take it, you’re sitting at a better angle!”

“Why don’t you have Danny take it, she’ll get a great vantage point with those long limbs of hers.” Carmilla proposed as she passed the phone over as if it was a hot potato.

—

“Why don’t we get you a phone, Carm?” Laura proposed as she sat up to look at her roommate on the bed next to hers.

“And why would I need one?” was all Carmilla said as she kept her eyes closed, she had been attempting to take a nap, but apparently Laura had other plans for her.

“Oh, I don’t know. It’d be easier to stay in touch, especially when you disappear for days on end." 

"Let me rephrase that; I don’t need one.” Her tone was definitive, but Laura was much more stubborn than that.

 "Hey, Carmilla.“ Laura’s voice was much closer and when Carmilla opened her eyes, her roommate’s face was hovering right above hers.

Laura had that smile of hers, it meant no good.

"What do you want, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked with a groan as she sat up, forcing Laura to back away.

“I’m just wondering, you’ve always been very stand off about them… Could it be you don’t know how to use new technology?" 

"Don’t be ridiculous. They just seem… Useless to me. What happened to handwritten letters? Telegrams worked just fine too! Hell, even land lines weren’t half bad." 

"4G happened, that’s what.” Laura waved her phone in front of her.

Carmilla looked away from the device. There was no ignoring Laura’s obvious staring. 

“Prove it." 

"What am I proving to you, exactly?” Carmilla looked back just in time to see Laura extending the device towards her.

“Prove to me they are useless.”

“I don’t have to do that. Just go back to messaging away into the radio waves or whatever.” Carmilla frowned as she crossed her arms.

“Oh Carm.” Laura rolled her eyes as she tossed the phone on her bed before taking a seat next to Carmilla. "It’s okay, technology is changing so fast nowadays that there’s no blame in falling behind the times.“

"Are you calling me old?”

Laura shoved her playfully at that. They sat in silence for a moment, before Carmilla let out a sigh.

“Whatever happen to the human connection? I don’t want to talk over pixels.” Carmilla explained quietly.

“That’s okay, Carm. I’m right here. Technology just, makes things easier. Like an added level of connection.” Laura encouraged. “I’ll teach you, don’t you worry.”

Reaching for Carmilla’s hand, she laced their fingers together and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m sure it’ll be a lot like texting my Dad at first, but we’ll work on it.” Laura said with a chuckle, which earned her a shove from Carmilla this time.


End file.
